Akatsuki dipecat?
by sun setsuna
Summary: Akatsuki sedang mengalami masalah keuangan dan terpaksa pein harus memecat anak buahnya tersebut. bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka selanjutnya?CHAPTER 4 UPDATE..
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: ****Anggota akatsuki di pecat? Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka setelah keluar dari akatsuki?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Author : Sun S****etsuna**

**Warning :G****aje,OOC, Ancur**

**Don't like dont flame**

"Kalian dipecat!" Teriak Pein si leader akatsuki saat rapat.

Anggota akatsuki lain pun langsung cengo mendengar perkataan leadernya itu.

"Barusan leader bilang kita dipecat?gue gak salah denger kan kuz?" bisik Hidan ke kekuzu sambil ngorek kupiknya pake sabit

"..." Kakuzu cuma diam aja

"Lho, mang kenapa leader ?" tanya kisame gak ngarti

"Tau ni, kok tiba-tiba mecat kami, mang kami salah apa leader?"tanya Sasori

"kita bangkrut" jawab Pein lesu

"APA!" teriak mereka semua minus Pein

"Eh Kakuzu, lo pasti korupsiin keuangan kita ya?" Hidan mencurigai Kakuzu yang maniak uang tersebut

"Enak aja lo,gini-gini gue gak doyan uang haram" bantah Kakuzu

"Bukannya waktu itu lo pernah ngembat uangnya tsunade?" Itachi ikut memojokkan Kakuzu

"Itu mah urusan lain, dia punya utang sama gue dan gak mau bayar, jadi gue copet aja uangnya" Kakuzu ngeles

"Bukan itu kok" Pein kembali bicara

"Lalu apa?"

"Belakangan ini bijuu sulit di dapetin, jadi kita gak punya pemasukkan. Sewa markas kita juga mahal. Padahal Cuma gua doang(?), blum buat bayar rekening air, listrik, gas,bla bla bla.. Pein menjelaskan panjang lebar. Trus aku juga mesti ngegaji kalian juga, jadi keuangan kita gak cukup,huahuahaua" Pein menangis gaje

"Oh..." yang lain ber oh ria

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi mau kok kerja gak digaji, yang lain juga kan?" ucap Tobi

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak akatsuki yang lain minus Tobi

"Enak aja gak digaji, mang lo kata harga krim anti kriput gak mahal apa! gue juga mesti ngebayarin kursus nya otouto ku sayang ke orochimaru tau" protes Itachi

"Bagaimana aku bisa beli berbie baru klo gak di gaji" ucap Sasori sambil meluk-meluk barbie nya

"Gue juga gak mau un, harga tanah sekarang makin mahal un" ucap Deidara

"Aku harus memberi ikan-ikan ku makan leader, jadi aku juga gak mau" kata kisame

"Aku juga butu uang buat beli ayam item leader" kata Hidan

"Lha, mang apa hubungannya?" tanya Kakuzu

"Dewa jashin gak mau klo sesajennya gak peke ayam item kuz" jawab Hidan

"Tanaman-tanaman di rumah ku juga mesti di beri pupuk leader" kata Zetsu

"Uang adalah bagian hidupku, jadi aku tidak mau jika gak di gaji" siapa lagi klo bukan Kakuzu

"Maaf ya ayang Pein, tapi aku juga butuh uang buat beli kertas origami" kata Konan

"Gak papa kok ayang Konan, aku ngerti" kata Pein

'Gue kira dia bakal sehidup semati sama gue' batin Pein kesal

"Aku juga butuh uang buat beli lilipop leader" kata Tobi

"Bukannya lo tadi mau klo gak di gaji" teriak Pein marah

"Masa sih?" Tobi masang wajah inocent

'Emang anak buah gak pada setia' batin pain. "Sudah kuputuskan... kalian boleh pergi kemanapun kalian suka, mulai saat ini aku bukan leader kalian lagi. Jagalah diri kalian baik-baik, hiks hiks.." Pein sedih melepas kepergian rekan-rekannya selama ini

"Ayo teman-teman, kita tinggalkan dia" kukuzu memberi komando ke yang lainnya

'Bukannya ikutan sedih ke kek, malah di tinggalin begitu aj' batin Pein makin menangis

"Maaf ya ayang Pein, klo aku sempat nanti aku jenguk kamu" Konan menghibur Pein

" Makasih ya ayang Konan"

Akhirnya mereka pun mulai meninggalkan Pein sendirian. Malang benar nasibmu Pein *author di tendang*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun kemudian...

"Bagaimana ya keadaan ayang Konan,yang lain juga. Kok gak ada yang ngasih kabar" Pein terus memikirkan nasib mereka di gua nya, sendirian

"Bagaimana klo ternyata ayang Konan sudah punya pacar baru. Itachi, Sasori, jangan- jangan mereka jadi gelandangan" Pein mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Lebih baik aku cari mereka" Pein pun memutuskan untuk mencari mereka, meninggalkan guanya yang sumpek, bau, dan kotor. Mang males tuh pain

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjalan sangat jauh, Pein pun sampai di sebua desa yang tidak di kenalnya

"ini dimanana ya?" Pein celingak-celinguk kayak orang nyasar

"Konoha bukan, Suna bukan, Ame bukan, Kiri juga bukan" Pein masih terlihat bingung, Orang-orang disekitarnya pada ngeliatin dia

"Bajunya aneh"

"Orang darimana sih nih?"

"Pake pierchinya banyak banget lagi"

"Turis kali"

Begitulah kata orang-orang di sekitarnya

Hari pun semakin malam. Pein memutuskan untuk istirahat di sebuah kedai. Pein pun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Sang pelayan yang hanya mengenakan tank top pun menghampiri Pein

"Nona, minta susunya donk" ucap Pein ngelantur saat melihat pelayan kedeai tersebut. Bener-bener ketua mesum. Pein pun langsung mendapatkan tatapan yang tajam dari pengunjung yang lain

"Anu, maksudnya kopi susunya satu" ucap Pein membetulkan kalimatnya

"Ini mas" pelayan tersebut memberikan pesenan Pein

"Mas, mas, kapan mak gue kawin sama bokap lu" Pein gak terima di panggil 'mas'

"Maaf Mister" pelayan tersebut gemeter di bentak sama Pein

"Berhubung lo cakep, jadi gue maafin". Pein lalu menikmati kopi susunya sedikit demi sedikit sampai habis.

"Ah..mantap"

"Semuanya jadi 10.000 mister" ucap si pelayan tadi

"Mahal amat nih kopi" bentak Pein

"Mas kan, eh maksudnya mister tadi kan makan pisang gorengnya 3, bakwan 4, sama kopinya tadi nambah" bentak pelayan tersebut gak mau kalah

"masa sih, kok gak berasa" pikir Pein. Dasar maruk."Gue gak mau bayar, mau apa lo" Pein menggebrak meja dan menatap pelayan tersebut sampai ketakutan, pengunjung yang lainnya juga gak pada berani.

"I-iya deh, gak usah bayar juga gak papa kok" pelayan tersebut gak jadi minta uangnya ke Pein. daripada kedai nya di acak-acak sama nih orang. Pein lalu kabur meninggaklan tempat tersebut

"hahaha, lumayan makan gratis" ucap Pein sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Eh, apa-apaan nih" tiba-tiba ada orang orang bertopeng yang menangkap Pein dan memasukkan ke dalam karung lalu membawanya pergi. Gak elit amat sih nangkepnya

"Sudah sadar ya?" tanya seorang pria bertopeng di didepan Pein. Saat ini Pein berada di ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan introgasi

"kayaknya gue kenal sama suaranya" pikir Pein

"Itachi, lo Itachi kan" tebak Pein sambil nunjuk- nunjuk pria bertopeng tersebut.

Pria tersebut lalu membuka topengnya, dan ternyata benar dia adalah Itachi

"Lama gak ketemu ya leader" ucap Itachi

"Chi, lo ditangkep juga ya sama orang-orang bertopeng itu?" bisik Pein

"Enak aja, mereka tadi anak buahku tau" jawab Itachi

"Tega lo masa leader sendiri di tangkep"

"..."

"APA!tadi lo bilang mereka anak buah lo". Telat banget sih responnya sih Pein, dasar leader bloon*ditendang Pein*

"Ya begitulah, mereka anak buahku. Tadi aku dapet info dari seorang pelayan kedai yang melapor ke kami klo ada orang berpenampilan aneh yang berbuat onar di kedainya. Jadi aku langsung menyuruh anak buah ku untuk menangkapnya, eh ternyata pelakunya leader" Itachi menjelaskan

'sialan tuh cewak, pake lapor-lapor polisi segala' batin Pein. "Ngomong-ngomong kok lo bisa sih jadi ketua polisi-polisi itu?"

"Begini ceritanya" Itachi menjelaskan

**flashback**

Setelah di pecat dari akatsuki, anggota akatsuki yang lain(-Pein) pergi bersama sebagai pengembara. Mereka keluar masuk desa setiap hari. Tapi karena status mereka yang sebagai buronan itu menyebabkan tidak ada satupun desa yang menerimanya. Hingga mereka pun sampai di desa ini.

"Eh, ini dimana?" tanya Tobi ke yang lainnya sambil terus berjalan memasuki desa tersebut

"Gak tau, yang pasti bukan konoha dah" jawab Itachi tegas

"Kayaknya disini cukup aman dah. Buktinya gak ada yang ngenalin kita tuh" kata Konan

"Berhenti semuanya" ucap Kakuzu tegas yang berada di depan

"Kenapa kuz, apa ada yang sedang mengintai kita?" tanya Deidara

"Itu..." Kakuzu menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Sebelah mana, biar gue yang tanganin" Sasori pasang mode siaga begitu juga akatsuki yang lainnya. Deidara sudah memasukkan tangannya ke kantung lempungnya. Itachi sudah mengaktifkan sharingan nya. Hidan sudah siap dengan sabitnya

"Itu..." lagi lagi Kakuzu menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Sebelah mana!cepet jawab!" teriak Hidan gak sabar

"Itu..."

"Gue mau boker" jawab Kakuzu enteng

GUBRAK...akatsuki pada jatuh. Terang aja Kakuzu langsung dapet pukulan, tendangan dari yang lainnya karena membuat mereka pada tegang.

BAG..BUG...PAK...BUG...BAG.. PLAKK..AAAGGHH...CROTT(?)

"Gak sopan banget sih ngomong kayak gitu di depan cewe" Konan memaki-maki Kakuzu

"Eh, apaan nih kuning-kuning di kaki gue" Hidan memperhatikan sesuatu yang menempel di sepatunya. Kemudian mencimnya

"Kok bau ya?"

"Sorry Dan...gue dah gak tahan" ucap Kakuzu.

Hening..

1 menit..Hidan masih nyiumin sesuatu tersebut

2 menit...Hidungnya mulai gak tahan

3 menit...Ucapan Kakuzu baru nyampe di otaknya. Lama banget sih loadingnya

"UAPAAA!" terik Hidan menggelegar

" Kurang ajar lu kuz..-biip..-biip-biip-biip-biip-biip" Hidan memaki-maki Kakuzu tanpa ampun. Seandainya kisame dan Itachi gak megangin Hidan pasti Kakuzu sudah tinggal sejarah.

"Sudah hentikan, diliatin banyak orang tuh" lerai Konan karena melihat banyak orang yang menonton adegan pertengkaran gratis itu

"cih.."

"Sebaiknya kita begini saja.." Itachi mulai bicara lagi. "mulai saat ini lebih baik klo kita berpisah"

"Tobi gak mau pisah sama Deidara senpai" Tobi nagis-nagis gaje

"Aku juga gak mau pisah sama Sasori danna un" Deidara meluk-meluk Sasori

"Hush..hush hush, pait..pait..pait" Sasori berusaha mengusir Deidara. Tapi kayaknya percuma tuh

"Mang kenapa chi, kok kita harus berpisah lagi? tanya kisame

"lo liat kan tadi.. gara gara hal sepele" Itachi melihat ke arah Hidan dan sepatunya yang terkena sesuatu dari Kakuzu

"Enak aja lo bilang sepele, bau tau"

"Maksudnya, jika kita terus bersama tidak menutup kemungkinan kita akan berkelahi lagi, dan itu akan mengundang perhatin banyak orang, jadi keberadaan kita tidak aman lagi"

"Oh.." akatsuki beroh ria

"Ya deh aku ngarti..lagi pula kita ini akatsuki kan, masa gak bisa ngejaga diri masing-masing" ucap Zetsu. Dari mana aja ni orang, eh maksudnya setengah orang.

Mereka pun akhirnya berpisah lagi..mencari kehidupan masing-masing

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei... !hentikan pria itu!" teriak seorang polisi yang lagi mengejar seorang pencuri di depannya

Bukh..

"Minggir kau kakek-kakek keriput" pencuri tersebut menabrak Itachi dari belakang

"Sialan, gue di panggil kakek-kakek, pake keriput segala lagi" geram Itachi. Itachi lalu bangkit. Dengan seketika Itachi muncul di depan pencuri tersebut. Pencuri tersebut tercengang begitu juga dengan polisi yang masih jauh di belakang

BAG..BUG..BAG..BUKK..BAG

Itachi menghajar pencuri tersebut habis-habisan

"Sekali lagi lo berani manggil gue kakek-kakek..gue bikin muka lo jadi...jadi apa ya?" Itachi mikirr. lho, kok malah bingung

"Hei anak muda, dari mana kau belajar ilmu seperti tadi?" tanya polisi tersebut sambil memborgol tangan pencuri tadi

"ehm.. anu, waktu aku di Anbu" jawab Itachi sekenanya

"Anbu? Apa itu?"

"Semacam organisasi mata-mata gitu"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali..kami sedang kekurangan orang..ayo ikut dengan ku, kau pasti akan suka bertemu dengan pimpinan ku" polisi tersebut lalu mengajak Itachi ketempatny

**Flashback end**

"Begitulah ceritanya. Karena banyak berprestasi gue diangkat jadi ketua polisi disini. Gak nyangka, ternyata pengalaman jadi anbu berguna juga,hehehe" Itachi tertawa kecil. Uchiha gitu loh."Ngomong-ngomong leader lagi sibuk apa sekarang, biju nya dah kekumpul semua belum?"

"Oh itu ya...". Pein garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia gak mungkin ngejawab klo semenjak dia memecat anak buahnya, dia jadi tambah sulit mengumpulkan biju. Jadi dia selama ini hidup dengan cara memalak orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar markas. "Tinggal sedikit lagi kok" jawab Pein."Chi, kabar akatsuki yang lain gimana? Tanya Pein penasaran

"Aku gak tau banyak leader, soalnya sibuk banget. Yang aku tau cuma Sasori aja, waktu itu dia sempet sms aku, nih alamatnya" Itachi mencatatkan alamat tempat Sasori, dan memberikannya ke Pein

"Eh chi, gue boleh nginep gak semalem disini?"

"Boleh aja, masih banyak tuh sel yang kosong,hehehe"

"Sialan lo, gue di samain sama pencuri"

"Becanda kok, leader nginep di kantor ku aja ya" Itachi lalu mengantar Pein ke kantor nya di lantai dua gedung kepolisian

"Gila,ini sih bukan kantor, tapi rumah" Pein terkejut melihat kantor Itachi yang begitu mewah

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Leder yakin mau pergi lagi?"

"Iya, aku mau cari Sasori, siapa tau dia akan membutuhkan aku"

"Hati-hati ya leader, jangan sampai ketangkep lagi!" ejek Itachi saat Pein mulai berjalan semakin jauh

"Sasori... lagi apa ya dia?"

**TBC**

Author: "Akhirnya fic pertama ku publish juga *tepuk tangn yang meriah*. Mohon maaf ya klo masih banyak salah-salah kata, ancur, dan sejenisnya"

Hidan: "Dasar author gila, kenapa gue mesti kena hajatnya si Kakuzu?"

Author: "salahin Kakuzu dong yang buang hajat sembarangan"

Itachi: "makasih ya sun lo gak bikin gue jadi nista"

Sasori: "sun, lo gak niat bikin gue jadi nista kan?

Author: "itu tergantung sama lo sendiri." author tersenyum setan

Sasori: "nih aku kasih barbie ku"

Author: "Barbie?gue gak doyan barbie,mang gue cewe?".ngeliat ke Deidara

Deidara: "mang gue cewe un?"

Sasori: "emang"

Deidara:"gak papa, asal sasori danna yang jadi cowok nya"

Sasori:"najis,hoek". "Buat adek lo aja klo gitu sun, terima ya..pliss jangan bikin nista gue, nanti fans-fans gue pada pergi.."

Author: "baiklah klo kau memaksa"

Kakuzu: "nih aku kasih koper ku, tapi jangan pukulin aku lagi ya"

Author: "lho, kok gak ada isinya"

Kakuzu; "hehehe,lupa. 10 juta, cukup kan?"

Author: "gue suka gaya lo kuz"

Hidan: "apa-apaan tuh maen sogok-sogokan segala, gue laporin sama dewa jashin lo biar pada dapet hukuman!"

Author: "tenang aja, ini gak bakal ngerubah apapun kok". Author kabur

Sasori: "sialan kita di tipu, kuz"

Kakuzu: "kejar!"

**All char****a: Review yaaaaa...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Makasaih ya buat yang udah pada ****baca dan review chapter yang sebelumnya.**

**SUMMARY: Anggota akatsuki di pecat? Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka setelah keluar dari akatsuki?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Author : Sun S****etsuna**

**Warning :G****aje,OOC,Typo Ancur**

**Don't like dont flame**

Chapter 2 : Sasori the Cute boy

"Sasori... lagi apa ya dia? dia gak mungkinkan jadi polisi kayak itachi,.badannya kecil, dia juga bukan mantan Anbu" Pein terus memikirkan keaadan Sasori dalam perjalanannya.

.

.

.

"Ng..Apaan tuh rame-rame, ada pembagian makanan gratis kali ya?" Tanya Pein saat melewati taman yang di penuhi oleh kerumunan orang. Pein lalu menghapiri kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

"Misi dong, gue mau lewat" Pein berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang di dominasi oleh perempuan tersebut.

"Ahh~~, enak juga ya desek-desekan diantara cewek-cewek kaya begini, hihihi" pikiran mesum Pein mulai lagi.

"Keren-keren"

"Ganteng banget sih tuh cowok"

"Manis nya..cute banget sih.."

"Seandainya aja gue bisa jadi cewek nya"

Ucap cewek-cewek tersebut. Yang pasti bukan untuk Pein. Mukanya dia kan ancur *author di rinnegan*

"Neng, mang lagi ada apaan sih, kok rame banget?" Tanya Pein ke cewek di sebelehnya. Saat ini dia masih berada di kerumunan bagian belakang, jadi dia gak bisa ngeliat keaadaan di depannya karena saking banyaknya orang.

"Masa gak tau sih. Itu lho, pemain Film yang saat ini lagi naik daun syuting untuk Film terbarunya. Judulnya klo gak salah, ng… 'NAGA BONENG JADI DUA'"

"Mang siapa namanya?" Tanya Pein penasaran.

"Namanya Akasuna no Sasori"

"WHAT!" teriak Pein kaget dengan mulut menganga.

"Biasa aja dong Mister, jangan pake kuah" cewek itu marah karena Pein teriak sampe berkuah. Coba sekalian sama isinya, pasti gak marah.

"Maaf maaf". Pein pun mengelap mulutnya. "Gila tuh Sasori, dah jadi artis ngetop ternyata. Gue mesti samperin nih, sapa tau aja gue bisa ikutan maen film". Pein lalu berusaha menerobos sampe kedepan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Eh, apaan sih nih dorong-dorong" ucap cewek-cewek tersebut.

"Aw, siapa nih yang pegang pantat gue!" jerit salah seorang cewek sambil mencari-cari si pelaku

'Lumayan, hehehe' pikir Pein. Mang pinter banget tuh orang cari kesempatan. Sedikit lagi Pein sampai kedepan.

"Sasori lihat kesini!" teriak para fans di bagian depan sambil bersiap siap dengan kameranya masih-masing. Sasori yang saat ini sedang mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan sweeter berwarna merah pun menoleh dan menyapa mereka dengan hangat.

"Hai semua!" ucap Sasori ramah sambil mengangkat tangannya. Angin yang sedang berhembus menyibakkan rambutnya, membuatnya jadi tambah cute.

"AAA~~~" jerit para fans girl saat Sasori menyapanya.

Satu orang, tiga orang, lima orang langsung pingsan ditempat begitu mendengar kata singkat tersebut. Buat readers yang ngefans sama Sasori jangan ikutan pingsan ya. Sementara itu fans girl yang lain langsung mengambil foto Sasori.

Jepret..jepret..jepret..

Fans girl yang ada di belakang pun gak mau kalah dan berusaha maju kedepan biar bisa ikutan mengambil foto Sasori dari dekat.

"Wah.. klo begini terus, gmana gue bisa ngobrol sama dia nih? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi" piker Pein yang terdesak oleh 'serangan' dari belakangnya itu. Pein mulai memikirkan sesuatu buat menyingkirkan fans-fans di depannya supaya Sasori bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Setelah mendapatkan ide, Pein mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"ADA KECOA! ADA KECOA!" teriak Pein heboh dan membuat fans-fans yang di depannya pada menyingkir."Nah sekarang saatnya" pikir Pein.

"OI SASORI! INI GUE PAIN!" teriak Pein pake toa yang di colongnya dari petugas penjaga fans(?). Sasori pun menoleh karena mendengar suara (sumbang) yang sudah tidak asing baginya

'Leader?' batin Sasori.

"Mana kecoanya, mana?" Tanya salah seorang fans.

"Anu?ng?" pain gak bisa jawab.

"Kita diboongin nih, hajar" para fans pun mulai menghajar wajah Pein yang menurutnya tampan itu (hoek).

BAG..BUG..BAG..BUK..

"Pak sutradara, saya minta _**break**_ sebentar ada teman saya datang" Sasori meminta izin pada sutradaranya.

"Oh, iya silahkan. Sebentar saja ya, setelah ini kita akan syuting scene selanjutnya"

"Terima kasih pak" Sasori lalu meminta bodyguard nya untuk mengeluarkan Pein dari kerumunan fans. Gak mungkin kan klo dia sendiri yang mengeluarkan Pein dari sana. Bisa-bisa wajah nya yang cute itu penuh denga bekas cubitan.

Pein pun berhasil dikeluarkan dengan wajah yang semakin tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk berdua di tempat istirahat sasori.

"Fans lo gila Sas, hamper aja gue mati" ucap Pein sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Ya begitulah, mereka kadang-kadang suka nekat. Dulu aja pernah ada yang manjat ke kamar gue di lantai dua. Cuma pengen bilang met bobo doang katanya" ucap Sasori sambil menikmati minumannya. "Silahkan diminum leader" sasori mempersilahkan Pein minum. "Tapi enak juga sih, sekarang aku jadi terkenal di kalangan cewek" senyum sasori

"Trus, Deidara lo kemanain?" ejek Pein.

"Siaul, kapan gue jadian sama dia!" dengus Sasori.

"Hahaha bcanda. Critain dong Sas sampe lo bisa jadi artis kayak gini?"

"Ceritanya bgini...Jadi waktu leader mecat kami, gue dan anggota akatsuki yang lain pergi bersama sebagai pengembara. kami keluar masuk desa setiap hari. Karena-"

"Jangan dari situ ceritainnya, kejauhan. Gue dah denger yang bagian situ dari itachi. Ceritain aja pas bagian lo sendiri aja" Pein memotong cerita Sasori.

"Leader dah denger dari itachi ya. Ya udah gue ceritain pas bagian gue aja"

**Flas****hback **

"Boneka-boneka, siapa yang mau beli!" teriak pemuda imut, lucu, manis dan menggemaskan bernama Sasori yang lagi menjajakan Barbie nya di pinggir jalanan pasar. Dengan mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna merah dan celana pendek berwarna coklat. Dapet dari mana tuh (?). Sasori mulai menjajakan Barbienya.

"Barbie-barbie, siapa yang mau beli?"

"Berapaan de boneka nya?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu.

"Tujuh puluh ribu" jawab Sasori

"Gak bisa kurang nih?" ibu-ibu itu nawar.

"Gak bisa bu, ini keluaran terbatas, ngedapetin nya susah loh"

" Begitu ya. Ya udah saya beli deh" ibu-ibu itu lalu mengambil uang seratus ribuaan dari dompetnya. Punya duit banyak kok masih nawar(?)

"Maaf bu, gak ada kembaliannya"

"Gak papa, buat ade aja" ucap sang ibu sambl tersenyum.

"Makasih banyak nih bu" ucap Sasori girang. 'lumayan 100.000 tapi kok gue gak tega ya ngejual Barbie-barbie ini' batin Sasori. Awalnya Sasori berniat menjual kugutsu-kugutsunya, tapi karena gak laku-laku akhirnya dia terpaksa ngejual Barbie-barbie kesayangannya.

"Boneka-boneka, siapa yang mau beli" Sasori kembali menjajakan bonekanya. Kali ini sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah berhenti di sampingnya. Pengemudinya lalu membuka kaca mobil. Seorang wanita kira-kira 40 tahunan, dengan cat rambut berwana merah dan dandanan yang menggoda terlihat dari balik jendela.

"Bonekanya bu?" tawar Sasori sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil.

"Jangan panggil ibu dong, panggil aja tante"

"I-iya tante"

"Nama kamu siapa?" tante itu mengedipkan matanya ke Sasori. (Readers: Kurang ajar nih tante-tante, berani-beraninya godain sasori gue)

"Sasori tante" jawab Sasori merinding

"Sasori, nama yang manis. Berapaan bonekanya Sasori?" Tanya nya.

"Tuju puluh ribu tante".

"Murah yah" jawab tante itu sambil mencari-cari uang dari dompetnya yang tebal. "Nih" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan uang seratus ribuaan. Sasori lalu menyerahkan boneka Barbienya dan mengambil uang tersebut. Saat ingin mengambil uangnya tangannya tertahan karena si tante memegang tangannnya.

"Ng?" Sasori bingung.

"Klo kamu di jual gak sayang?" ucapnya dengan genit.

Glek. Sasori meneplan ludah.

"Itu…."

"Tenang, klo urusan uang kamu gak usah khawatir. Nanti tante bakal kasih kamu satu juta. Gmna, mau gak ikut sama tante?" bujuknya.

"Ikut – Enggak – Ikut - Enggak" pikiran Sasori membuatnya bingung hingga ada suara "JANGAN IKUT!" yang membuatnya tersadar. Hei, siapa tuh yang ngomong?

."Ma-maaf tante aku tidak bisa"

"Gak bisa ya, sayang sekali…" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

Tiba-tiba tante itu menarik tangan Sasori dan mencium tangannya.

Cup.

"Dah sayang" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian kembali memacu mobilnya.

"Fuh..Hampir aja gue diperkosa tante-tante" ucap Sasori dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boneka boneka, boneka Barbie, siapa yang mau beli? Sayang anak sayang anak" Sasori kembali menjajakan bonekanya. Gak lama kemudian sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti disampingnya dan membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Sayang anak om?" Sasori menyodorkan beberapa Barbie miliknya.

"Kamu mau yang mana sayang?" Tanya pria berbadan gemuk kepada anak nya di samping.

"Aku mau yang itu pa" ucap anaknya yang kira-kira berusia 8 tahun itu. Tapi bukan nya menunjuk ke boneka Barbie, dia malah menunjuk ke Sasori.

"Jangan dong sayang, masa kamu mau beli kakak penjualnya sih" bujuk sang ayah. Anak kecil aja doyan cowok ganteng. Sasori Cuma bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Gak mau, aku maunya dia, aku maunya dia" anak kecil itu malah merengek.

"Iya sayang, tapi dia kan gak di jual" om itu berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"Gak mau, gau mau…aku mau main sama dia, SEKARANG! Teriaknya.

"Baiklah, ayah akan bicara padanya. Anak muda, siapa namamu?" Tanya nya ke Sasori

"Saya Sasori"

"Ikutlah dengan ku Sasori"

"Bagaiamana ya?" ucap Sasori bingung.

"Kumohon Sasori, anak ini tak akan berhenti merengek padaku klo permintaannya belum dipenuhi"

"Tapi aku harus menjual boneka-boneka ini" Sasori memperhatikan bonekanya yang masih ada tiga buah.

"Akan aku beli semuanya"

"Baiklah klo begitu" Sasori pun setuju dan masuk kedalam mobil. Di dalam mobil anak kecil itu langsung meluk-meluk Sasori. Readers jangan ngiri ya, hohoho *author di lempar sandal*.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Sasori tiba di rumah pria tersebut.

"Kakak kakak, kita main dokter-dokkteran yuk" ajak anak itu sambil menarik-narik baju Sasori.

"Dokter-dokteran?"

"Iya, nanti aku pura-pura sakit dan kakak yang jadi dokternya dan meriksa aku".

'Ntar gue dikira Phedopil lagi' batin sasori

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf tuan saya mengganggu anda, tapi ada masalah serius" ucap salah seorang yang sepertinya adalah anak buah om tersebut.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Cover model majalah kita tidak bisa hadir tuan, katanya dia kecelakaan. Sedangkan majalah kita sudah harus siap terbit besok" Ternyata om tersebut adalah direktur sebuah majalah remaja yang berjudul 'He'

"Bagamana ini?" om. tersebut mulai terlihat panic

"Ayah ayah, bagaimana klo modelnya Sasori aja" ucap anaknya. Semua mulai melihat ke Sasori.

"Aku?" Sasori menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau sepertinya cukup tampan" om tersebut mengamati Sasori dari atas ke bawah.

"Segera dandani dia, dan katakan pada yang lain klo kita sudah mendapatkan model yang baru" seru om tersebut ke anak buahnya.

"Baik tuan, saya mengerti"

**Flashback end**

"Setelah jadi model, gue mulai mendapat tawaran untuk syuting film. Saat ini aku sudah membintangi lima judul film leader".

"Hebat bener lo Sas" Pein kagum mendengarnya.

"Tau gak leader.." Sasori ingin membisikkan sesuatu ke Pein.

"Apa?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Gue pernah dapet tawaran buat maen film panas"

"UAPAA" Pein kaget mendengar hal yang selama ini dia impi-impikan. Dasar leader mesum

"Trus lo terima?" tanyanya penasaran sambil terus membayangkan adegan Sasori dengan cewek-cewek seksi itu.

"Engak" jawab ssori enteng.

"Bego lo! kenapa gak diterima!"

"Klo leader mau nanti aku kasih tau ke sutradaranya"

"Beneran lo Sas?" Tanya Pein menggebu-gebu.

"Beneran lah, masa gue bohong" jawab Sasori tegas.

"Jadi ceritanya bgini….." Sasori mulai menjelaskan.

"Heem" ucap Pein nafsu.

"Ceritanya nanti leader ke hutan…"

"Wah, syutingnya di hutan, kayak tarzan nih, keren" Pein makin semangat.

"Leader kehutan..trus nyelametin anak monyet yang terperengkap saat kebakaran hutan, gimana mau gak?hahahahaha" Sasori tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah Pein yang dari tadi nepsong ternyata cuma buat nyelametin anak monyet doang.

"Sialan lo! katanya film panas" Pein kesal.

"Kebakaran kan juga panas leader,hahaha" ejek Sasori.

"Huh.." dengus Pein kesal. Mangkanya otak jangan ngeres. "Sas, lo tau kabar akatsuki yang lain gak?"

"Gue taunya itachi sama deidara doang"

"Klo itachi gue dah ketemu kemaren, Deidara aja dah"

"Nih" Sasori memberikan alamat Deidara.

"Sasori! Kita mau syuting lagi nih" teriak sang sutradara.

"Udah dulu ya leader, gue dah di panggil nih"

"Iya deh, kapan-kapan maen ya ke markas"

"Klo gak sibuk ya!" teriak Sasori yang mulai menjauh.

"Selanjutnya ke tempat deidara. Tempat apaan ini ya?" Pein mengamati alamat yang di berikan Sasori." Jangan-jangan tempat…"

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah pada review chapter sebelumnya yamg kebanyakan bilang "gak pake titik",hahaha. Maklum anak bau kencur. Jamu kali kencur(?)**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ya*plak*.hehehe…sekalian aku juga mau promosiin fic kedua ku yang judulnya kumpul bareng**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: A****nggota akatsuki di pecat? Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka setelah keluar dari akatsuki?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Author : Sun S****etsuna**

**Warning :G****aje,OOC,Typo Ancur**

**Don't like dont flame**

**-oo00oo-**

Chapter 3 :Deidara. The Boy? or Girl?

Setelah mendapatkan alamat Deidara dari Sasori, Pein pun kembali melanjutkan pengembaraannya (kembali menggembel).

Hari mulai malam dan akhirnya Pein pun sampai ke tempat yang tetuliskan di alamat.

"Hua hua hua…" Pein nangis-nagis gaje di depan suatu tempat dengan chaya yang berkelap-kelip. Kira-kira kenapa ya?

" Seharusnya gue dulu gak mecat lu Dei, gue gak nyangka klo lu bakal jadi begini lagi" Pein terus menangis didepan sebuah tempat yang bertuliskan 'PIJAT MINUS-MINUS'

(Readers : PLUS-PLUS KALI!)

Maaf, maksud saya 'PIJAT PLUS-PLUS'.

"Gue nyesel Dei. Gara-gara gue lu jadi balik ke kerjaan lu yang lama" Pein masih terus menangis hingga dua orang wanita penjaga pijat plus-plus tersebut dtang menghampirinya.

"Mas kenapa, kok nangis sih?" Tanya salah satu perempuan yang menegenakan tank top berwarna putih dan hot pant berwarna hitam.

"Habis di tinggal pacarnya ya?" Tanya permpuan yang satunya lagi sambil mengelus-elus pipi Pein. Hati- hati mba, ntar kena pierchingny jadi tetanus*author digiles*.

"Nggak kok, saya cuma lagi nyari temen saya" jawab Pein dengan wajah kembali sumeringah. Cepet banget berhenti nagisnya.

"Mang namanya siapa, siapa tau aja kita bisa bantu" katanya sambil nempel-nempel ke Pein kaya ulet bulu.

"Anu..siapa ya namanya..umm..emm.." Pein lupa sama Deidara karena grogi di deketin cewe kaya gitu. Biasanya dia cuma di deketin sama laler.

"Kok lupa sih….?" Rayunya.

"Klo lupa masuk aja kedalem, sapa tau aja ntar inget" ajak salah satunya sambil menarik tangan Pein.

'Glek!'

'Ayang Konan maafin Aku ya, Aku nggak kuat klo di godain kaya gini' batin Pein sambil mengikuti ajakan mereka untuk kedalam. Dasar mesum!

Ketika sudah dekat dengan pintu masuk, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang berjubah hitam menarik tangan Pein dari belakang dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

"Eh..apa-apaan nih! Lepasin gak" berontak Pein saat orang itu memasukkan nya dalam mobil jaguar berwarna hitam. "Siapa lu? Anak raja darimana lu? Anak sultan dari mana lu? seenaknya aja maksa gue masuk-masuk kedalem mobil lu! Mang gue cowok apaan!" tolak Pein. Lu kan cowok mesum, semua readers juga tau.

"Masa gak kenal sih un?" Tanya nya.

"Ya enggak lah, muka lu kan di tutupin pake jaket sama masker gitu"

"Oh iya ya,hehehe"

Pein sweetdrop.

"Ini gue un, Deidara" ucapnya sambil membuka jaket dan masker nya.

"Pentesan ngomongnya pake 'un' terus, ternyata lu Dei".

"Leader ngapain sih di tempat kaya begituan un?" Tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk ke tempat tadi (pijat plus-plus).

"Gue nyariin lu tau, gue kira lu ada di situ"

"Masa gue ada ditempat kaya gitu sih un, itu kan tepat banci-banci, un"

"APA!BANCI! teriak Pein gak percaya.

"Heem" Deidara mengangguk

Mendengar ucapan Deidara, Pein langsung terkapar dengan mulut berbusa. Ternyata dia tadi di godain banci. Malang benar nasibmu Pein.

"Gak nyangka, setelah di godain banci, sekarang gue malah semobil sama banci,hahaha" ejek Pein dan langsung di balas dengan cekikan dari Deidara.

"Gue bukan banci un, gue cowok un" ucap Deidara dengan manyun, membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Iya-iya gue cuma becanda. Eh Dei, ada cowok ganteng tuh!" teriak Pein sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela mobil

"Mana? Mana?" Tanya Deidara sambil celingak-celinguk nyari tuh cowok.

"WKAKAKAKAKAKAK" Pein tertawa terbahah-bahak melihat tingkah Deidara barusan.

BUAGH! Bogeman Deidara mendarat di wajah Pein.

"Leader jahat un, godain Dei mulu"

"Abisnya lu begitu. Ngaku nya cowok tapi kaya begitu. Apalagi klo di depan Danna lu, Sasori". Deidara cuma tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Eh Dei, ngomong-ngomong ni mobil siapa? Majikan lu ya?" Tanya Pein sambil loncat-loncat di bangku mobil yang sangat empuk.

"Enak aja, ni mobil Dei tauk"

"WHAT!" teriak Pein dengan bahasa inggris satu-satu yang dia hapal itu.

"Biasa aj dong lader un, sekarang kan Dei dah jadi artis un. Jadi Dei bisa aja kan beli mobil un"

"Artis, berarti sama kaya Sasori dong?"

"Beda un. Klo Sasori Danna artis film, klo Dei artis sinetron, tepatnya sinetron striping" jelas Deidara.

"APA! STRIPTIS?" lagi-lagi otak mesum Pein mengmbil alih otaknya yang cuma sedikit itu * Author di Shinra Tensei*.

"Bukan striptis un, tapi striping, striping!" Deidara kembali mengulanginya.

"Mang bedanya Film sama Sinetron Striping apaan Dei?"

"Klo Film itu tayang nya di boaskop, klo sinetron striping itu tayang nya di tv, hampir tiap hari un"

"Oh.." Pein ber oh ria. "Giman tuh ceritanya sampe lu bisa jadi artis?"

"Jadi ceritanya begini un.." Dei mulai bercerita sambil mulai menjalan kan mobilnya

**Flashback**

"Ini dimana sih un? mana udah malem lagi" Deidara terus berjalan sampai kesebuah tempat dengan cahaya jalan yang seadanya (remang-remang)

"kenapa sih itachi mesti nyuruh kita pisah-pisah, klo Hidan sama Kakuzu mungkin bakalan berntem. Tapi klo Dei sama Sasori Danna kan gak mungkin" gumam Deidara

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah kejauhan terdengar suara orang yang saling kejar kejaran.

"KAMTIB! KAMTIB!" Teriak mereka sambil berlari kearah Deidara.

"Ada apa sih un? kok pada lari-lari begitu un" Tanya Deidara dengan wajah polos pada seorang wanita, salah maksudnya banci. Banci itu lalu memperhatikan Deidara dari atas sampe kebawah.

"lu anak baru ya?mendingan lu lari aja deh bo, ntar ke tangkep" ucapnya karena mengira Deidara juga banci seperti mereka.

"Mang Dei salah apa un? Kok mesti ikutan lari un?"

"Udah jangn banyak tanya deh bo, pak kamtibnya dah deket tuh bo" ucap si banci sambil menunjuk kearah kamtib yang semakin mendekat. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Deidara dan mengajaknya ikutan lari.

"Pelan-pelan larinya un, Aku cape nih"

"Namaku bukan 'un'bo!" ucap si banci sambil terus berlari.

"Namaku juga bukan 'bo' un!" ucap Deidara.

"Mendingan kita berpencar aja deh bo, daripada kita berdua ketangkep" ucap si banci saat bertemu pertigaan.

"Iya deh un, mudah-mudahan aja dia ngejar lu un" akhirnya mereka berpisah. Tapi apes bagi Deidara, karena pak kamtib malah mengejarnya.

"Dei dah gak kuat lari lagi un, dei nyerah" akhirnya Deidara berhenti karena sudah kecapean lari dari tadi.

"Nah mau lari kemana lagi lu" pak kamtib sudah bersiap-siap nangkep Deidara.

"Jangan tangkep gue un, Dei bukan banci un"

"Gue gak percaya, pokoknya lu harus ikut"

"Tidak!" Deidara berteriak lebay saat pak kamtib mulai semakin mendekat.

"Jangan tangkap dia" ucap pria berambut merah di belakang pak kamtib

"Hn?"

"Sasori Danna tolong Aku un" teriak Deidara yang langsung ngumpet di belakang Danna nya.

"Minggir lu, gue mau nangkep tuh banci"

"Banci?" Sasori melihat ke Deidara yang ada di belankangnya. "Mirip juga sih"

"Huft" Deidara menggembungkan pipinya. Sasori lalu menghampiri pak kamtib dan mengajak nya bicara agak jauh dari Deidara.

"Maaf pak, tapi temen saya itu bukan banci" bisik Sasori

"Masa sih?"

"Emang sih dia manis kaya cewe" Sasori langsung muntah. "tapi sebenernya dia itu cowok lho"

"Gue gak percaya, pokoknya gue harus nangkep dia" pak kamtib bersikeras.

'kepala batu nih kamtib' batin sasori. "Bapak tau gak sebenernya dia tu siapa?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah horror dan di bales dengan gelengan kepala dari pak kamtib. "Dia itu sebenernya….teroris"

"Apa!" kaget pak kamtib dengan efek sinetronnya.

"Bapak liat kan dua buah kantung di sampingnya itu" Sasori menunjuk ke kantung tanah liat Deidara. "Itu isi nya bom, klo bapak nangkep dia, bisa-bisa dia ngeledakin dirinya dan kita berdua juga bisa mati pak". Mendengar perkataan saasori barusan pak kamtib tersebut langsung kabur terbirit-birit.

"Wah..Danna hebat un" ucap Deidara sambil meluk-meluk Sasori.

"Lepasin Dei, gak enak tuh di liatin sama orang-orang. Ntar _**image**_ gue sebagai model bisa tercoreng" Deidara pun mulai ngelepasin pelukannya.

"Sasori Danna jadi model un? Aku juga mau dong un"

"Tapi model cowok udah penuh, adanya model cewe mau gak lu?"

"Yah…" Deidara cemberut

"gak kok, masih ada. Ya udah ikut gue yuk"

"Asik.." teriak Deidara girang"

**Flashback end**

"Setelah jadi model, gue mulai dapet tawaran maen sinetron un"

"Wah, berarti nasib lu sama kaya Sasori ya"

"Emang jodoh kali ya un?hihihi"

'Sifat cewenya kumat lagi nih anak' batin Pein.

"Dah sampe nih leader" Deidara menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya eropa. Namanya juga seniman.

"Gede banget dei rumah lu"

"Gedean juga markas kita dulu"

"Gede doing tapi gak ada isinya" ucap Pein sambil mengikuti deidara masuk kedalam. "Dei, lu tau kabar akatsuki yang lain ga?"

"Selain Sasori Danna, aku taunya Cuma zetsu san, waktu itu itu gye pernah ngeliat dia di tempat ini" sasori memberikan alamat zetsu.

"Tapi Leader mau nginep di sini dlu kan?"

"Ya iyalah, masa gue mau nyari malem-melem begini. Ntar gue di godain banci lagi, klo di godain cewe sih gak papa". Cewek juga gak mau godain lu Pein.

**TBC**

**A/N**

Kependekan kah? Maaf ya,hohoho. Bingung juga mencari ide buat si Dei ini. Maaf ya buat fans Deidara klo merasa kurang puas.

Sasori : "Sun, gue muncul dua kali ya?"

Sun :"Iya, abis si dei minta lu ditampilin bareng dia sih"

Deidara : "Senengnya bisa ketemu Sasori Danna lagi un"

Sasori: "Hoek"

Pein : "Tega lu Sun sama gue. Di chapter 1 gue di tangkep sama anak buahnya Itachi, chapter 2 gue di keroyokin fans nya Sasori, chapter 3 gue di godain banci. Tega lu sama gue"

Sun : "Enak aja tega. Di chapter 1 lu kan gue kasih makan sama minum kopi gratis, chapter 2 gue kasih buat desek-desekan diantara cewek-cewek, chapter 3 gue kasih lu jalan-jaln pake mobilnya Deidara yang bagus ntu. Tega dimananya coba?"

Pein : "Iya juga ya. Hmm.."

Sun : "Jangan lupa,siapin diri lu buat chapter 4 nanti, soalnya lu bakalan ketemu sama Zetsu"

Pein : "Lu gak nyuruh dia buat makan gue kan?"

Sun : "Gak janji deh, fufufuuf"

Pein : "Glek"

Belesan buat yang udah review chapter 1 dan 2 (digabung aja yah, soalnya kemaren gak sempet)

trimaSkentir 69: kreatif ide. Makasih yo

Masahiro 'night' Seiran: Aku belum berani bikin fic romance jadi bikin fic humor aja, pake chara akatsuki karena aku pengen nistain mereka, khususnya

Pein,khukhukhu.

Uchiha Evans: lam kenal juga.

Kazuma Big Tomat: tanda baca ya, okeh.

HakuZuka : maaf yak lo masih typo, maklum anak baru lahir (?)

Shena Blitzryuseiran: tobi sarap. Namanya juga sih tobi, klo gak sarap, mungkin namanya jadi Tibo, halah.

Yunacha Zaitte: iya nih fic pertama ku.

Hanakaze-no-ookami: makasih yak lo fic ini sampe bikin kamu bersemangat masa muda, aku akan mengalahkan guru gai, lho?

Anbu tora: senyum-senyum sendiri. Jangn salahin aku ya, klo kamu dibilang orang gila,hahaha.

Azuka Kanahara: typo lagi ya,hmm….dah update nih,

HirumaManda: bikin kamu ketawa ampe guling-guling. Makasih yah.

Kazuma Big Tomat: makasih ya da di jadiin favorit stories.

Yunacha Zaitte: iya, nih udah ku update.

Uchiha Evans: rajin update. Kebetulan lagi sempet.

Yamanaka'utsukushii-chan: makasih ya dah suka fic ku.

Kirei atsuka: Pein kaya gembel. Emang. Dari mukanya juga dah keliatan* author di lempar*

HakuZuka: minta tanda tangan sasori. Aku juga mau tuh,hohoho.

Deidei rinnepero: jadi suka sama sasori. Wah sama dong.

Azuka kanahara: Pein dimana-mana mesum. Emang udah nasibnya kayaknya.

Mohon maaf jika ada penulisan nama yang salah. Jangan lupa mampir ke fic terbaruku ya, judulnya 'Akatsuki fans'.

**Review ya….!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou Minna san! Ketemu lagi nih sama Sun.. Sebenernya sun males buat ngelanjutin fic ini *di keroyok reades dan Akatsuki*. Gomen ya update nya lama, soalnya lagi sibuk nih. Langsung saja.. ini lah dia.

**Title : ****Akatsuki dipecat?**

**SUMMARY: A****nggota Akatsuki di pecat? Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka setelah keluar dari Akatsuki?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Author : Sun S****etsuna**

**Warning :G****aje,OOC,Typo Ancur**

**Don't like dont flame**

** -oo00oo- **

Zetsu : The Venus Flytrap

"Leader bangun un! bangun!" Teriak Deidara sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Pein yang sedang tidur.

"Hoah..." Pein menguap. Terlihat beberapa lalat, cicak, bahkan tikus yang sedang lewat langsung menghembuskan napas terakhir begitu mencium bau mulut Pein yang sangat 'WANGI!'. Untung author pake masker.

"Udah pagi ya?" Tanya Pein sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya yang masih lima watt.

"Bukan udah Pagi un, tapi udah malem!" Teriak Deidara.

"Oh, masih malem.." Ucap Pein setengah sadar.

"BUKAN MASIH MALEM UN! TAPI UDAH MALEM!" Teriak Deidara kesal.

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Pein sok gaul

"Leader udah seharian penuh tidur un, dari malem ampe malem lagi un." Terang Deidara. Tidur apa pingsan tuh?

"He he he. Sorry Dei, gue dah lama gak tidur di kasur yang empuk kaya begini" Pein nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Leader jadi nyari Zetsu ga un?"

"Oh iya, gue hampir lupa, gue berangkat dulu dah." Tanpa cuci muka, gosok gigi, apalagi mandi, Pein langsung bangun dari kasur buat nyari Zetsu.

"Bawa ini un" Deidara memberikan secarik tiket pada Pein

"Apaan nih **'Hadirilah, Pertunjukan terhebat abad ini. Tanggal xx, bulan yy tahun zzzz' **pertunjukan apaan nih Dei?**"**

"Udah liat aja sendiri, ntar juga tau un. Gue gak bisa dating un, soalnya ada syuting Shampo Sunslik " kata Deidara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang berkilau. Pein sweatdrop.

"Nih ada sedikit uang buat jajan," Deidara memberikan uang 200.000 ke Pein. Pein pun nerima uang tersebut

"Kok gue jadi kaya gepeng sih?". _(Gepeng: gembel dan pengemis)_

(Readers: Emang!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gue capek nih jalan mulu, sekali-kali naek ojek ah, mumpung punya duit," Pikir Pein.

"Woi tukang ojek! Kemari lu!" teriak Pein dengan tidak elit nya. Lalu tukang ojek yang memakai motor Harley Davidson (?) itu menghampiri tuh tukang ojek, motornya Harley cuy.

"Mau kemana Pein?" Tanya si tukang ojek

"Lho, lu kok tau nama gue sih?" Tanya Pein dengan penuh heran. Si tukang ojek lalu membuka helem nya.

"GYAAA… NARUTO!" teriak Pein dengan histeris.

"Biasa aja kali, namanya juga Fanfic" ucap Naruto santai.

"Sejak kapan lu jadi tukang ojek?"

"Baru semenit yang lalu"

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Tadi Author yang nulis fic ini nawarin gue buat maen di fic nya. Daripada gue nganggur ya udah gue terima aja". Padahal Author harus traktir Naruto makan ramen dulu supaya mau maen di fic ini,T.T

"Oh.." Pein kayaknya ngerti. Kayaknya lho

"Ya udah, mau kemana nih?" Tanya Naruto dengan jiwa ojeknya (?)

"Anterin ke alamat ini nih!" Pein menyodorkan alamat yang diberikan Deidara di chapter sebelumnya.

Pein pun pergi diantar Naruto ke tempat yang di tuliskan di alamat tersebut.

"Udah lama maen di fic ini?" Naruto mengajak ngobrol Pein dalam perjalanannya. Biar gak bosen gitu~.

"Yah lumayan, udah 4 chapter sama yang ini"

"Gimana, enak gak?"

"E-enak dong. Gue kan jadi peran utama disini." ucap Pein ragu-ragu. 'Gak mungkin kan gue bilang klo gue di bikin nista, bisa-bisa martabat gue sebagai leader Akatsuki langsung anjlok' batin Pein dengan kebanggannya.

"Oh enak. Gue kira lu di jadiin nista,hi hi hi" Naruto tertawa cekikikan.

"E-enggak kok?" Pein menyangkal.

"Udah deh gak usah boong. Gue dah tau semuanya kok, orang-orang di konoha juga dah tau,hahaha. Ternyata lu itu mesum ya!" ledek Naruto

'Sialan, ternyata dah ketaun' batin Pein. "Klo gue mesum berarti lu juga mesum!" Sekarang Pein memojokkan Naruto.

"Lho, kok gue di bawa-bawa?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Ya iyalah, gue sama lu kan belajar sama guru yang sama. Jiraya 'si petapa mesum'. Bener kan!"

"Oh iya ya..kok gue baru tau? berarti kita sama dong," ucap Naruto dengan polosnya."

"Hidup mesum!" teriak mereka berdua semangat. Buat para readers sekalian, tolong jangan di ikutin ajaran Pein yang sesat ini yach.

"Dah sampe, nih tempatnya" Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar yang bertuliskan. **Pertunjukan terhebat abad ini. Hadirilah!. **"Ongkosnya 100.000." ucap Naruto sambil menengadahkan tangannya**.**

Pein mulai mengamati gedung itu dan sekitarnya

"Ini mah di belakang rumahnya Deidara. Lagian mahal amat ojek lu!"

"Itu udah termasuk murah tau! Lagian klo emang deket, kenapa gak jalan kaki aja sih!"

"Mana gue tau!" balas Pein. Karena orang-orang disekitar mulai banyak yang menonton pertengkaran mereka berdua, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Pein ngebayar tuh ojek.

.

.

.

Setelah menyerahkan tiket, dan membeli sekarung popcorn, Pein masuk kedalam gedung tersebut.

"Pertunjukan apaan sih nih? Pertunjukan taneman apa ya? Apa pertunjukan makan orang? Zetsu kan kanibal." Pikir Pein sambil mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong. Akhirnya dia dapet tempat duduk paling depan.

Lampu gedung mulai dimatikan dan hanya menyorot seorang pembawa acara yang muncul dari belakang panggung.

"Nah hadirin sekalian, langsung saja kita tampilkan pesulap tehebat kita.." kata si pembawa acara.

"Oh..pertunjukan sulap" kata Pein

"Inilah dia..Master Jiraiya," pembawa acara meneruskan,

Prok prok prokprok

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Sementara itu Pein masih melongo saat pesulap yang di panggil adalah Jiraiya.

"Dasar guru pelit! Bisa sulap kok dulu gak mau di ajarin sih." Gerutu Pein dari bangku penonton.

Setelah Jiraiya mucnul, beberapa orang berbadan besar muncul dari balik tirai dengan membawa sebuah kotak besar, gergaji mesin, dan peralatan P3K (?). setelah itu mereka keluar. Tidak lama kemudian masuklah asisten Jiraiya. Seorang wanita canik dengan baju seksi yang berbentuk seperti kelinci.

"Saya butuh sukarelawan, ada yang mau membantu saya?" Tanya Jiraiya ke bangku penonton.

"Huah..nona cantik, boleh kenalan gak!" teriak Pein sambil malambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Nah, silahkan naik keatas" ucap Jiraiya yang mengira Pein bersedia menjadi sukarelawan dalam sulapnya. Dan pein kira Jiraiya bakal ngenalin tuh cewek ke dia.

Sesampainya di atas panggung Pein langsung deketin si asisten.

"Hei nona, punya punya kunci inggris ga?" Tanya Pein basa-basi.

"Enggak, emang kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh gak punya. Tapi klo no hp punya kan?" Tanya Pein dengan PD nya dan membuat seluruh penonton tertawa melihat kekonyolannya.

"Cepet lu masuk kesini!" Jiraiya menarik Pein masuk kedalam kotak yang telah di sediakan tadi

"Guru, gue mau dia apain nih?" Tanya Pein yang kepalanya berada di luar kotak, sementara itu badannya masih di dalem kotak.

"Udah tenang aja," ucap Jiraiya sambil mengambil gergaji mesin dan menghidupkannya.

"Guru, buat apaan tuh gergaji?" Tanya Pein ketakutan.

"Gue mau putusin kepala lu." Ucap Jiraiya santai.

Pein yang ketakutan berusaha buat keluar dari kotak. Tapi karena kotaknya di kunci jadi dia gak bisa keluar.

"Tunggu guru, gue tau gue salah dah masuk Akatsuki, tapi jangan di bunuh gitu dong, gue kan belum kawin"

"Lu kata Cuma lu doang yang belum kawin, gue juga tauk!" sahut Jiraiya kesal.

"Woi! Lama banget sih! Jangan pada curat dong!" teriak penonton yang udah gak sabar.

"Guru bener kan bisa sulap?" tany Pein khawatir.

"Gak tau juga dah, gue kan baru 5 menit yang lalu jadi pesulapnya, fu fu fu" Jiraiya tertawa nista. "tenang aja kenapa, klo luka ntar juga ada yang ngobatin" ucap Pein sambil menunjuj ke kotak p3k dan tim medis yang udah bersiap-siap di belakan panggung.

"Gue bukan hidan yang kepalanya bisa di sambungin lagi tauk!" teriak Pein kesal.

"Jangan banyak omong lu..hiaaatt.."jiraya mulai mendekatkan gergaji mesinnya ke leher Pein. Penonton mulai tegang.

"Klo begini gue bisa mati nih. Gimana gue bisa ketemu sama angota Akatsuki yang lain klo gue mati disini." Pikir Pein. Tanpa pikir panjang Pein langsung ngeluarin jurus andelannya.

"Shinra Tensei!"

'JUEGERRR!'

Kotak tempat Pein dkunci langsung hancur berantakan. Pein langsung kabur kebalik panggung. Jiraiya yang kesal langsung berusaha mengejar Pein, tapi niatnya di batalkan karena tepuk tangan penonton yang malah menyukai kejadian barusan.

"Wah hebat yah."

"Kotak nya tiba-tiba meledak. Kayak ada bomnya."

"Suit..suit..keren."

Begitulah kata para penonton.

Pein yang kabur ke belakang panggung kini bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan.

"Fiuh..akhirnya bisa bebas juga." Ucap Pein sambil menyeka keringat dinginnya.

"Leader ngapain disini?" Tanya seseorang yang ada di ruangan itu juga.

"Zetsu?"

"Ya iyalah, masa Zetpam." Ucap Zetsu dengan gaya alay. Gaul di mana nih orang bisa ampe begitu?

"Ngapain lu zet disini? Jadi petugas kebersihan ya?" Tanya Pein. Tugasnya Zetsu di Akatsuki dulu memang bagian ngebersihin mayat buat ngilangin jejak.

"Enak aja, gue pesulap juga tau!"

"OMJ!" Pein kaget. Kebanyakan kaget nih orang. "Gimana ceritanya tuh?" Tanya Pein.

"Ceitanya begini."

**FLASHBACK**

"Perut gue masih laper nih, dari tadi cuma makan bangke tikus, kecoa, kucing, sama ayam doang." Ucap Zetsu tanpa berdosa sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang buncit. Author mau muntah.

"Gue mau makan orang ah," ucap Zetsu yang sedang istirahat di bangku taman. Kemudian dia menyetop seorang pria yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Woi, gue laper nih. Gue makan lu ya?" Tanya Zetsu dengan ramah (?)

"Ampun mbah, saya gak enak. Daging saya pait, saya banyak dosa. Jangan makan saya ya," pintanya sambil sujud di kaki Zetsu.

"Mbah? Panggilan apaan tuh? Panggilan buat orang ganteng kali ya?" pikir Zetsu. Padahal itu kan panggilan buat dukun. Dasar Zetsu oon *Author ditelen Zetsu*

"Tapi gue dah laper nih."

"Jangan mbah. Klo mbah mau, ambil ini aja," pria tersebut memberikan tiket pertunjukan sulap dan langsung ngibrit meninggalkan Zetsu.

"Tiket apaan nih? Makan gratis ya?" (yang ditulis di situ Cuma alamat sama tanggalnya doang).

.

.

.

Zetsu pun sampai ke tempat yang di tuju. Tapi karena ia nyerep lewat tanah, jadi dia masuknya malah lewat belakang gedung.

"Tuan master, anda sudah di tunggu dari tadi" ucap seorang dengan tulisan _crew_ di bajunya.

"Hah?" Zetsu Cuma bisa sedikit menjawab sebelum akhirnya _crew _tersebut menariknya ke atas panggung.

_Crew_ itu kira Zetsu adalah seorang pesulap juga. Karena dia melihat pakaian Zetsu yang layaknya seorang pesulap (jubah Akatsuki kan besar kayak jubah para **The Master**), di tambah lagi dandan yang nyentrik (wajahnya yang sebelah hitam dan sebelah putih ditambah dengan Venus Flytrap ukuran besar yang menutupinya)

"Inilah dia pesulap kita….." pembawa acara menghentikan perkataannya. "Maaf master, namanya siapa yah?" bisiknya ke Zetsu.

"Ze-Zetsu.": jawab Zetsu grogi. "Gue mesti ngapain nih?"

"Loh kok nanya saya. Pesulapnya kan anda" setelah itu pembawa acara turun dari pangggung meninggalkan Zetsu yang gak tau harus ngapain dia tas panggung.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian masuklah dua orang _Crew_ membawa sebuah kotak lalu memasukkan Zetsu kedalam.

"Kok lama-lama jadi panas sih?" Tanya Zetsu hitam ke putih.

"Nah hadirin sekalian. Master setsu, saat ini sedang di baker!" teriak pembawa acara.

"UAPAA! Di bakar!" pantesan aja panas.

"Dan sesaat lagi, sebuah mobil seberat 10 ton akan di jatuhkan di atasnya"

"GILA! Bisa mati nih gue. Gimana nih?" Zetsu mulai panic.

"Satu…dua…."

Zetsu langsung nyerep kedalam tanah supaya bisa selamet.

"Tiga.."

Mobil tersebut langsung jatuh menimpa kotak tempat Zetsu berada. Untung Zetsu udah ngilang duluan.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Sejak saat itu gue di julukin Zetsu the master Ngilang". Jelek amat ya julukannya (?)

"Pinter juga lu"

"Minggu depan gue ada pertunjukan sama master-master yang lain. Ada master Dedy kok muter. Master Lambat. Sama master Romy rabogel"

"Wah.." Pein kagum."

"Oi Pein! Dimana lu!" terdengar suara Jiraiya dari luar.

"Wah gawat.. gue mesti kabur nih Zetsu..sampe ketemu lagi ya" Pein langsung kabur sebelum menanyakan alamat anggota Akatsuki yang lain nya.

"Eh Zetsu, ngeliat si Pein g?" Tanya jiraiya saat dia masuk ke ruangan Zetsu

"Udah pergi.."

"Padahal gue mau bilang terimakasih sama dia. Gara-gara dia, acara sulap pertam gue jadi sukses"

**THE END**

**A/N**

Akhirhnya selesai juga fic ini. Sun harus menguras kolam, maksudnya menguras otak supaya fic ini bisa tetep lucu. Lucu ga ya? Sebenernya sun pengen fic ini Cuma ada tokoh-tokoh Akatsuki aja. Tapi terpaksa sun harus nampilin Naruto sama Jiraiya sensei. Menurut readers sekalian gimana? Janag lupa mampir ke fic terbaru sun yang judulnya '**syarat buat kawin**' ya….

Pein & Zetsu : "Sun gila! Lu mau ngebunuh kita ya!"

Sun : "Tapi kalian berdua tetep idup kan, he he he"*dihajar Pein dan Zetsu*

Naruto : "Kok gue jadi tukang ojek?"

Sun : "Yang penting kan gaya"

**All chara : "RIVIEW PLIISSSSS..."**


End file.
